Jacob Hatten
Jacob Hatten is a S-Class mage and Co-Founder of the dark guild Celestial Walker. He is partners with Nikki James and is skilled in his use of Star Magic (つ魔法 Tsu Maho). Appearance Jacob is an average sized male with green eyes and flat, spikey hair that covers his left eye. He usually wears dark-colored clothes, which includes a black cap, a black coat, white gloves, dark-colored pants, and dark-colored boots. Personality Jacob is a bored individual whose main motivations are the promises of money and excitement. He is a guy of simple needs, never really asking for anything from anyone, and able to live off of little. He also seems to push off most of his work to Nikki, which she always complains about. He seems to hold a grudge against Grimoire Heart for some reason.He joined Celestial Walker in hopes of finding something interesting to fight for, hoping that he could make a difference under Gyarakushī Hoshi. He hopes to one day find a girl and settle down, retire from fighting, and possibly raise a kid or two. History Not much is known about Jacob's past, except that he helped Gyarakushī Hoshi and Nikki James create Celestial Walker. He also seems to have met Nikki before. Synopsis Magic Powers and Abilities Star Magic (つ魔法 Tsu Maho): Jacob is able to generate intense forms of white plasma from his hands. Certain forms have different effects. Note that due to the intensity, Fire slayers (i.e. Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer, or Zancrow, a Fire God Slayer) are not able to eat this magic. *'Zosma: '''Jacob generates a sphere of his plasma that explodes on impact, scattering the plasma, which burns up most things it comes in contact with. He can form and launch the sphere with great speed **'Zosma-Binary:' An attack similar to Jacob's '''Zosma', but instead forms two orbs that Jacob launches seperately. **'Zosma-Trinary:' An attack similar to Jacob's Zosma, but instead forms three orbs that Jacob launches seperately. **'Zosma-Star Fall:' An attack similar to Jacob's Zosma, but instead forms hundreds of plasma spheres that rush towards the enemy from the sky. *'Polaris:' Jacob generates a shield of plasma that super heats any attack that hits it and sends it back. *'Vega:' Jacob generates multiple needles of plasma that, due to the jumping molecueles of plasma due to the super heat, are able to pierce alomst anything, though certain defences are still able to block it (e.g. Makarov Dreyar's Three God Pillars). *'Tabit:' Jacob generates an ethereal-like blade of plasma that cuts through most solid based defences. *'Sasin:' Jacob generates two daggers of his plasma. this technique is usually used to augment his hand-to-hand combat. *'Lesath:' Jacob turns a part of his body into plasma, enhancing his physical and hand-to-hand abilities. He rarely uses this, as turning his body into plasma takes a whole lot of magic. Quotes *''"This is boring. you just attack with force, no style... allow me... to show you... how one includes style in their attack."'' Trivia *Jacob is designed off of Yukino from Bleach by Tite Kubo *Jacob's base attacks are named after actual stars.